A New Begininning
by lizzad77
Summary: A girl moves into Oklahoma with her brother after her parents die. Greasers vs. Socs and not always a happy ending. A gang of guys and one girl discover the new begininning for all of them.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Hey my name is Charlotte. People call me Char or Charli. I have a brother named Chris and we live in Oklahoma. I'm new to the whole Socs and Greasers thing so yea. My brother claims there is nothing to it, but I know there is. I can't talk to them, or get near them. I just don't understand. So when I got there this is what he plainly said to me, "Hey sis whatya up to? I haven't talked to you in forever. How ya been? Just a few rules before I show you your room. Okay? First don't TALK to any Socs! Understood, they are very bad and dirty and I don't like 'em! Next, DON'T go walkin around by ya self! Yea I am protective, but whatever! I have to take care of you because of mom and dad is gone. This is a new beginning for both of us okay? I know this is hard but we are gonna get through this alright. Now cmon, I gotta meet a few people. Ima leave you here and I will be back later so take a shower and get ready, I am takin you out! Bye sis!" As he walked out he waved and then vanished. Okay take a shower, get ready, and wait. That is all I got to do is wait.

After i got out of the shower i realized I did not have any clothes. So I ran down stairs and went to my suitcase in the middle of the floor. As soon as i got my thong and my dress, I heard a few people walking up the sidewalk. Oh my gosh it is my brother and his friends! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE BY HIS SELF! I can not believe him and I have not even gotten my make-up and hair things yet! I ran up stairs and then my towel dropped. No time to stop caus ehe started to walk in. "Char I am home come do-" And then my brother stopped talking. Um I think he saw my towel on the ground. "You know what, when ever you get ready, you come down stairs and there is more towels in the closet across from the bathroom. Go ahead take as long as you want. Okay I will introduce you guys later okay." He said and walked upstairs. I ran into my room and started getting ready. I put my clothes on and fixed my hair. I put my stilletoes on and tried to run down stairs. Instead I rolled down stairs.

"There she is! Why did you roll down stairs?" My brother looked at me like I was in crack or something. "Well I tried to run and then I slipped so I rolled. Where we going?" I smiled at them. Chris laughed hard. "No where special. Just to the Dingo." He laughed. I smiled and followed them out the door. We hopped in the truck. It was just me and my brother with one of his friends. "Hey I am Danny. I'm Chris's closest friend. Well really his only." Danny smiled. Chris playfully punched him. "I am just kidding. We have a gang. We are all like brothers." Danny smiled at me. He has light brown, almost red hair, and blueish-green eyes. He looked about 15. He didn't have the whitish smile but it wasn't yellow. For a greaser he wasn't that bad. We started driving faster than before and in a few minutes we were there.

THE DINGO. That is what the sign said. It was lighting up in blue and red and inside was a whole bunch of people. "Here we are miss. Dont be frightened by our friend, Robert. He is mean and large but not that scary when you get to know him." Danny assured me. Okay I am going to end up in jail. WONDERFUL! It is already going just peachy. As we walked into The Dingo I saw a BIG guy. He had bleach blonde hair and big ice cold blue eyes. I suppose that was Robert.

"Hey Danny! Chris! Whatya doin big boys? Who's this hot mama!" Robert looked at me. Oh My Gosh! Why in the hell would he say that and especially when my brother is standing right there! Well yea I am hot but REALLY! "This is my sister Charlotte. Char this is Robert. And um Robert stay away from her okay! It isnt a free for all!" Chris exclaimed. Robert raised a brow and laughed. "Oay. Well lets see if a Socs will want her. She looks like a Socs. So it wont be suprising if this place will be crawling with 'em." Robert wakled off after that. Chris stared him down until he was out of sight. Then two other boys walked up. One looked like just about 20 or 21. He had light brown hair and clover green eyes. The other one looked similair and was about the same age as me, 16. He has brunette colored hair and big, round, brown eyes. He had the whitest smile. It was like pearls sparkiling in the sunlight. He was beautiful. "Hey ya. I am Jason. Jason Cooke. And this is my brother Gregory Cooke. Danny is out brother too but I guess yall have already met." Joel was the one with the gorgeous smile. I smiled at them and turned to another one of the boys. He walked out to us after Jason and Gregory walked up.

"Hey. I'm Antonio. You can call me Ant or Anthony. It really doesn't matter. Ma'am what da ya want me to call you. It doesn't really matter." Ant was like an ant. He was small and scared. I new he was nervous by the way he talked to me and also looked at me. He had jet black hair and really dark eyes. He had olive colored skin and sure was not going to mess with anyone. "Oh you can call me Char or Charli. And you dont have to call me ma'am. It really is okay." I reassured him. I pulled Chris to the side. "Hey Chris. What is wrong with Ant? He acts all scared." I asked Chris. He looked around and started to speak, "Umm well at first his parents had him on accident. So when he got old enough he did everything around his house. He cooked, cleaned, bathed him self and others and he even gets beat for doing everything and ANYTHING! He was and still is misfortuneate. He lives in the smallest house and parents dont even like himn much less treats him well. He gets treated like a dog. He treats everyone righgt and has never gotten into a fight. Socs beat him up but he doesnt fight back." Chris teared up. And I though, what if that was like how my mom and dad where. I would probably kill myself or run away. I could NEVER deal with that. "Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

As we were walking out we saw a few Socs trying to fight a greaser. I obviously didn't know them but it looked pretty rough. The Socs were pulling switchblades and all kinds of stuff on the kid. He had red-orange hair and he seemed annoying, but I wouldn't go around pulling knives on people because they were annoying. Anyways my brother rushed me to the car to make sure they didn't see me and we would not draw any attention to us. "Whooooo! Close one huh?" Robert laughed. I looked at him. I think he is psycho. Alrighty then. We hopped in the truck and realized we didn't have enough room "Shit!" Chris yelled kicking his truck wheels. "What? What happened?" Jason said. He looked freaked. "Nothin bro. It was just we don't have enough room in the truck and I don't know if some people want to ride in the bed." Chris said scratching his head. "Oh I will ride back there but there is going to be 2 other people back there." I stepped up and said. I saw Robert's eyes light up. "Um how about Jason and Danny." My brother said. Robert looked at him. "REALLY!" Robert yelled and got in the truck. We hopped in the back and started riding.

"How about we play a game?" I suggested. They nodded. "Okay this is the game. It is called Truth. How you play is one person asks a truth question and everyone answers truthfully." They nodded and Jason started to speak," Who do you like?" I started to speak when Danny started to speak up," I like Veronica." Jason said, "I like you. I like you a lot, Char." AWWWWWW! I thought I like you too. I also like his smile and everything else about him. But I was not going to tell him that. So I said. "I like you too Jason." His eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "So do you wanna go out some time." He questioned. I smiled and I nodded. We hugged each other and I said, "So where are we going to stay?" I smiled. Danny looked grossed out. HAHA! Isn't that funny.

As we started to stop I knew that this is one place I knew. It was my house, Everyone started to hop out and run to the house. "We are home! FINALLY!" I screamed. I jumped out and ran into the house and plumped right on the couch. "So tell us how old are you really?" Danny asked. "Yea you look like an 8 year old. You are so small!" Greg exclaimed, picking me up. "Aw isn't she soooooo cute!" He laughed and put me down. "Yea yea yea. I am small but I am 16 going on 17 in a few months. More like 7 months." I laughed and walked to the kitchen. I opened a cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips. "OOOOOH! Grab me some." Chris yelled out and all the guys agreed. "I am getting the whole bag we can share." I said and grabbed a bowl and walked back to the living room.

"So what are we going to do tonight." Ant asked. My brother shrugged his shoulders, "Well I guess just stay here tonight. I don't know." The guys looked around and Danny nodded.

Two hours later at 12:22 AM, we started getting tired. "Alright good night yall I am so tired so I am going to bed. Night babe." I said walking off. Jason held me back, "Hey when they go to bed I am going to come in there okay so try not to go to sleep. Love ya!" Jason kissed me and then walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Well that night after everyone went to bed Jason came tumbling into my room. "Shhhhhhhh! You are going to wake them up." I said. He looked down over the rail, "They are still asleep but okay." He came and climbed into bed. He was so warm. I snuggled up against him. I laid my head on his chest and he kissed my head. I felt wanted and it was only the first day in Oklahoma.

That night I dreamed my mom and dad were still alive. I started to talk to them about Oklahoma. "Oh yea mom it is great. There is groups here though. Yep greasers and Socs." I told her everything and then my dad was like well I knew my little girl would grow up. I started crying and then Jason woke me up.

"Babe what's wrong you were crying." I looked around and then I knew it was just a dream. "Oh um nothing just go back to sleep." I said and I leaned up and kissed him and laid back down. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I kept on and on about that stupid dream and I can't shake the feeling. I miss them so much. They were my whole life and now they are just gone. Why would anyone bust into a house and kill them. They were nice and loving and they didn't even care if you had disabilities or if you were ugly. It did not matter to my parents.

The next morning I was still thinking about my parents. "Hey baby. Wake up." I looked over and it was my brother. I hit him in the stomach. "OUCH!" "Shhhhhhshhhhhhh! Jason is still sleeping and if you wake him up I am going to kill you okay?" I threatened him. I shuffled him out of my room. I hopped back into and started to wake Jason up. "Hon' wake up breakfast time. It is eggs and bacon. It will be good just come on." I said shaking him. He started to wake up. Jason shook his head and got up. "Alright thanks babe. I will be down in a second." I nodded and went down stairs. As soon as I got comfortable down stairs with a plate, Jason came. "Hey Jay! Mornin sleepin beauty." Chris said joking around. "Haha. Joke on me why not." Jason walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. He came back and sat right beside me.

"Gotta big day ahead of us. So hurry up why not. We gotta hit the big times in our small town. Ha just kidding. But we are gonna go to town." Greg said almost falling over. Everyone laughed but then got up and threw their plates away. We walked out the door and started for the truck. "I want to be in the bed." I yelled. When a few more guys started walking up. "Uh oh! Looka here. Jay you gotta a girl that already wants in the bed." A guy with dirty blonde hair said laughing. Jay hit him and he fell on the ground laughing. "Alright no. I meant in the bed of the truck." I said hopping in the truck. "Yea sure you did. But Jason doesn't want it like that. He wants it in the real bed. Haha." The guy said hopping in the back with me. "Hey I never said that. Babe this is our friend, Allen. He is weird." Jay said laughing. He hopped in the back with us two.

We started riding into the town. We passed a few stores and then a fountain. A bunch of people not really sure if they are Socs or Greasers. "Hey umm Char, everyone here is a mix. Some of both sides so don't go around football jacket guys." I nodded and we parked in a parking lot of an abandoned store. "Hey guys hold up let me go into this store over here." The store beside the abandoned one. It was called _Coffee Café. _I walked in the store and to the counter. "Excuse me. May I talk to the manager.?" I asked politely. "Your speakin to her sweetie. Whatya need?" A tall lady asked. I was pretty sure that she was a greaser too. "Umm I saw your 'HELP WANTED' sign and I was wondering if I could apply." I said looking around. She went down and grabbed a mini dress. "Alrighty then if you can fit into this dress you are hired. There is a bathroom in the back and here is your schedule." She said handing me a hot pink dress with a white collar. It had a name tag on it that said 'HI MY NAME IS _'. I walked around a corner and found the dressing room.

I tried it on and it was just right. I looked into the mirror on the door and stared at myself. The dress showed a little cleavage and came up to my upper thigh. I walked out and waved. I ran to the truck and hopped in. "Alright ready to go." I said. "Why are you wearing a mini dress and why did you go in there?" Jay asked. "Oh I just got a job and this is what I work in." I said perking up. He laughed and patted me on the back and Allen just smiled.

That was my happy ending. JUST KIDDING! We are just starting. Next, I know for sure, was the Socs mall.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

So now we are pulling up in the parking lot of the mall when Jason looked at me in surprise. "What are we doing here? This is the Socs mall and what if we get into a fight with these Socs!" Jason got closer and made sure he didn't yell to loud. He didn't want so much attention. "Listen calm down! We are going to shop here and if you get into a fight I will stop it. Trust me I will stop it. Now come on guys, let's go!" I said hopping out of the truck following Jason and the boys. Chris, Danny, Greg, Ant, Robert, and Allen got out of the truck and followed us. Chris stopped and said, "Wait a sec. What in the hell are we doing here?" I turned around and laughed. Chris looked at me and gave me a sudden glare. "What? Are all of you trying to tell me that you haven't broken any rules? They come in your territory why can't you go in there's?" I said and motioned them towards the door.

When we walked into the mall everyone stared at us. We walked past many Socs and they stared. Then I saw a group of Socs coming toward us. "Look what the dogs brought in.? Wow smellier than last time. NASTY!" The leader said laughing and pushing Robert back a bit. "Excuse you! I don't know who you are but you aren't about to ruin this day." I yelled at him and stepped up. I got up there and pushed the leader back. "Whoa whoa whoa. Watch it missy. Who are you anyways? I'm Wyatt." Wyatt stepped up and now we are face to face. "I am the new girl buddy so you better watch out!" I said looking him right in the eyes. "Oh! Feisty girl. I like you. You want to ditch these greasers and come hang with the cool kids." Wyatt smiled. I looked at him. I gave him a 'really' look and said in a bratty tone, "Um no! I am a greaser too so you better respect me. You aren't the cool kids because trust me the only thing cool about you is your hair gel. Yea I pointed it out. If you haven't noticed you have a little in your hair so I wouldn't be talking Wally! I will kick your butt so fast it will make your head spin so I suggest you turn around and leave us alone!" he looked at me in shock. He rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Golly you are good at tellin' them off. You could stay awhile if ya don't plan on leavin any time soon. I lie ya as a friend. Cmon' lets go get those bathing suits you where talkin bout. If that is al right with you." Ant said so fast. I wonder if that is his first time hearing someone stand up to a Socs. Now that I think about it, it probably was for all of them. I nodded and we headed back to the bathing suit aisle. Ant was on my tail the WHOLE time. "Okay Ant go pick a bathing suit out with the other guys. Mae sure you get your right size. I don't want anything too big or too. Okay?" I said pushing him forward a bit. He nodded and walked over to the boy's side. I picked out an adorable bikini with purple polka dots and a lime green back ground. I thought it was adorable so I picked it up and headed toward the boys.

Ant had a black and green pair of swim trunks in his hand. He started walking up to me. "How do ya like my swim trunks? I think they look real good." Ant sais smiling. I smiled back, "I like them Ant. Where are the others? We have to check out." I asked looking around. "Oh they are in the car. They didn't like waiting in here. I think Jason is scared of Socs. But cmon lets check out." He said and I looked at him strangely. He nodded and I started to follow him. We checked out and headed out the door when we saw Wyatt and his crew trying to beat the hell out of the truck. "Um what in the hell are you doing? I suggest you hold up buddy boy." I said running toward Chris and the guys. "Oh look who is back. Now we are about to have some real fun boys." Wyatt smiled and started walking toward me. I backed p until I hit a car behind me. "Get away from me! Who do you think I am?" I yelled pushing him smacking lips back. I started running and I turned around and there he was. I did a spinning back kick and then got on top of him and I pulled his leg up to his head. "Oh my goddness! Helllllllllllllp! It hurts so bad." Wyatt yelled. I let him go and they ran. "Yea and don't come back! I told you I would kick your butt.!" I yelled back and I hopped into the back off the truck. "Cmon now Jason and Ant. Chris lets go eat. I know all of you are hungry. After we eat how about we go swimming after this.?" They nodded and we started driving to a place to eat. We drove up in a big place called the _Best Burger Place in Town! _It was a huge place but hardly anyone was there.

"Alright we are ready to order." We all stared at Rob. "We haven't even sat down yet. We just walked in. Calm down and be patient." Greg said and smiled at our server. "Right this way sir." A chubby lady showed us to a 10 person booth. "Char why don't you get in we are gonna puppy guard you little lady." Allen said smiling. I got in first then Jason then Allen and finally little Ant. On the other side Chris, Danny, Robert and Gregory. "Alright y'all should I start you off with any beverages?" The waitress asked. She looked fairly tired and ready to hit the hay as soon as she had a break. Would it be like that when I started working at the Coffee Café? I could only hope not. "Umm yes ma'am I will take a sweet tea. No lemon please." She started writing that on a note pad and kept on until she got all of our orders. She took our menus and left.

"I hope this is good I am starvin'!" Ant yelled. I laughed and nodded. I scooted up closer to the table as she brought our food out. Greg said thank you and everyone dug in. Everyone had food on their mouth especially Danny, Ant, and Jason. They are hilarious! "Alright since we had a nice snack-dinner thing, lets leave. Haha if y'all are ready anyways." Allen said wiping his mouth and getting out of the booth. Everyone nodded and followed Allen. Greg left the money on the table and we headed to the truck.

"Okay so where to?" Chris asked looking into the bed of the truck. "Umm I suppose to the house bro. I am tired and it is late." I said. "Char you are ALWAYS tired." Greg laughed. "Yea and she is always in bed too." Robert said and laughed lifting one eyebrow. I gave Robert the look and turned to Greg. "Okay I was just kidding mass murderer." Robert said turning to the front. "I was too!" I yelled to the front. Then we started off.

When you can hear the loud roar of a truck coming down a quite neighborhood you wake up and walk outside. "Hey quite it down buddy!" A man yelled. "Yea shut it!" Another man yelled. I flicked them off and the guys laughed.

"Here we are! Home at last Char." Chris yelled. I got out and ran to the door. Chris threw me the keys and I unlocked the door and I hopped on the couch. My face was down and I was fake snoring. "Aw man my girlfriend is asleep. Now what am I going to do." Jason said and jumped on me. "Jason you woke me up." I said sitting up and laughing. "Ha very funny." We started to kiss when my brother walked in. "Hey this is a G rated zone and y'all are like R!" He laughed and sat on the chair. All the other guys started in. Robert stumbled while coming in. "What the-" He fell and everyone bust out laughing. "Wow Robert I would have never thought to say this, I would scream it but, You are special. Special Ed!" Everyone laughed and I went to bed after a few beers. "Alright Char I am going to carry you to bed. I don't want you to fall." Jason said picking me up. "Why I am not that drunk? I mean come on the most I am is buzzed." I said but he wouldn't listen so he carried me to bed.

That night I fell asleep right away. I had the best time for the first few days in Oklahoma and next thing you know I forget that my parents even died. All though I do wish my friends were here. All the friends I have here is guys and I can't hang out with anyone else. I wish I could meet someone new.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

So the next day I had figured I would go out and meet someone else. A new friend and that would be a girl. I needed someone to open up to and to have a friend. So that morning after I woke up I went and ate something and told my brother what I was going to do. Well this was his reaction, "What? What do you mean going out and going to meet someone new? Who do you think lives here, Mom and Dad!" He yelled at me. He was as furious as Greg about when Danny wanted a job. "Well I-I mean I can go meet a friend. I have no one here to open up to and talk to! Yes I do wish mom and dad lived here but you know what they don't! I do believe you killed them! Not physically but emotionally! Mom cried and cried after you left and what do you now two months after you moved away they DIE! So yea I do think you killed them and I will do whatever I want! I am not two anymore I can take care of myself! BYE!" I yelled and stomped out the door. Everyone had left when I woke up so no one knew we had gotten into a fight, except Jason. He was on my brother's side. What in the hell!

I started down the road when what do you know the Socs came down the road. "Hey hot stuff I see you have ditched the greasers." Wyatt said smiling and hopping out of the truck. "Yea me and my brother had a fight and Jason, my boyfriend, was on his side. So I am pretty pissed right now. What's it to you though.?" I said. I kept walking though I didn't stop. "Well if you want I can take you to my place. Maybe that would piss Jason and your brother off."I am trying to walk it off and make him run to me. Not make him break up with me and get me grounded for life." I said. Although that would make them mad. "Alright well last chance I could fake be your boyfriend. Yes I am still interested." Wyatt said coming a step closer and lifting an eyebrow. "Sure why not?" I got in the front seat of the mustang and we drove off.

This was so weird. I have never been this bad. Well the truth is this isn't bad but still. "So tell me about yourself. Your name and why did you move here?" Wyatt said. Other than that question the ride was quite. "Well my name is Charlotte. People call me Char or Charli. And I moved here because my parents died. I hated that I had to move and this is all new to me. I mean the whole Socs and greasers thing. Where I used to live everyone was somewhat equal. No greasers or Socs so this is new. And I didn't know how to react when they said Socs were nasty and dirty and they didn't like you. So that is why I did what I did at the mall." I said confessing everything that had happened since I moved here. He started to drive into a ditch. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Oh. I thought I could make my move on you here." Wyatt said laughing. When I thought about it he was kind of cute but what would my brother say? "Oh good. I thought you were going to rape me. I am just kidding." I said. I was actually nervous. He laughed and put his arm around me and started leaning. "Wait. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him. He nodded and proceeded.

After a few minutes we were still kissing. I saw in the rear view mirror my brother and Jason. I heard them say a few words and saw them get closer. "I know that aint my sister." Chris said. "Hell no. That is my girlfriend. Open the damn door Socs!" Jason yelled banging on the window. Wyatt smiled and I turned around. Jason looked at me disgusted. I waved and turned to my brother. He was moving his head back and forth in a no kind of way. I got out of the car when Jason started yelling, "What in the hell were you thinking? You are with me! Just because you and Chris had a fight and I agreed doesn't mean you could go make out with this! I just don't understand and you know that your brother is going to KILL YOU!" Jason walked off. Then my brother started, "Okay he was right about the whole fight thing. Char we are brother and sister you can't turn your back on me and the gang. Sis that was terrible of you. I just don't know. You are grounded!" He yelled at me. "Listen! I am not young! We had a fight in the first place because you try to run my life! So stop! Leave me alone!" I walked off and left Wyatt and Chris alone.

A few hours passed and I met up with Ant. "Hey Char. What happened? The gang is sayin you freaked about something." Ant said. We were at a bar somewhere in town and we had a few drinks by this time. "Well Chris tried to run my life so I told him to stop and leave me alone. Then Wyatt came up and offered me a ride so I took it and we started kissing. Jason came by and freaked then goes my brother again. That is what happened." I said and too another sip. "Oh. They called you a low ho." Ant was quite after that. It took a few minutes to get him talking again. "Well I see. Thanks Ant. I love ya like a brother. I am going to go work things out with Jason. Is that okay?" I said. He nodded and I hugged him and ran out.

I spotted him in the woods. I ran up to him and he looked at me. "Jason." I whispered. "What? You want to tell me you didn't mean to. You just wanted to get back at me. Please forgive you. Char that was low and wrong." He said. And part of that I was going to say but now probably not. What if I lose my boyfriend over this? "Jason, I am sorry. I was in pressure. You agreed with my brother over me and my brother wow never seen him like this. But if you want to know something. You are the best thing in my life right now. I know I screwed up but please now that if I lose you nothing will stop me from crying my heart out. Jason I am really sorry. Think about it but right now I have to go." I started crying and ran home.

"Look who is back guys. Char I'm sorry but I think you need to go to bed." I nodded and went to bed. I got in there and all I could think about was Jason. How could I do that with Wyatt the Socs. Now that I think about it I am a HO! OMG! "I just need to sleep it off. Sleep it off Char." After that I fell asleep and had the worst dream ever!

((((((((((((((((((((((CHAROLETTES DREAM)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_"Hey Wyatt. I got over Jason so now we can be together forever!" "Char honey it is Jason and no you didn't get rid of me. We of course will never repair so bye. Hope I don't see you again HO!" "Jason! Jason!" And he walked off with an evil laugh stirring everyone up. Everyone screamed "HO!" _

"!" I screamed. Chris rushed in there as fast as lightning. "What? Who is in here? Show yourself!" My brother screamed. "Chris no one is in here. I had a nightmare. It is okay just go to sleep. No worries nothing you need to worry about trust me. Go back to sleep." I said and shut off my lamp. "Okay night." I heard Chris walk down the hall and shut his bedroom door. I heard a knock at the front door thirty minutes later. I walked out my door and snuck into the living room. I opened the door and it was Robert. "What? Why are you here at 2:30 in the morning?" I said whispering making sure I woke no one up. "Funny story really. Why don't I tell you about it?" He said laughing loud. "Shhhh! Get in here! Go to my room and be quite why not!" I said and I shut the door and creped to my room.

"So first I heard you slept with a Socs." He said sitting on my bed. I shut my bedroom door and sat in my chair. "NO! I did not sleep with a Socs. Who told you that?" I said shocked. "Oh no one I figured." He said smiling. "Well ha funny. This is no laughing matter Robert. This is serious." I said. "But really I was at that 'Burger and Bar' place. Then Jason came in and told me to try to get with you and see if you were lying about the apology. So I said okay and here I am. So ya wanna make out?" He asked sarcastically. "Robert, no. But did he really say that. He doesn't trust me." I said and then thought about that question. "I would not trust you after you kissed a Socs. But no hard feelings. Gotta go. Gotta tell Jay that you didn't want to. Bye Char!" Robert waved and walked out. What now? I really screwed up now. Sleeping it off obviously didn't work.

The next morning I got up and grabbed my breakfast and went into the living room. "So who was here last night? I heard you talking and someone came in." Chris asked. "Oh Robert came last night for Jason. He wanted to see if I was going to jump on Robert like I supposedly did Wyatt. I slept with him and nothing can cleanse me! Do you believe that it was anymore than a kiss?" I asked hoping he would say no I completely understand. Although I knew that wasn't happening. "Well it looked like y'all were getting into it." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "Well I am gonna hang with the guys in town. Wanna come along?" Chris asked. "Thanks but no. One it would be awkward with Jason and I have to work today." I said and started toward my room to get my stuff. "Although I could take a ride to work, just me and you." I said stopping and looking back at him. He shrugged and laughed, "Sure sis but hurry." I laughed and ran to my room and grabbed my bag with my schedule and dress. "Make me a lunch please. I have to get ready but I will hurry." I yelled and ran into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did my hair. I shut the light off and grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. "Alright lets roll." I said laughing. "Alright let us go. Shall I escort you Mrs. Reed?" My brother said putting his arm on his waist and we locked arms. "Yes Sir. You may. Shall we skip?" He laughed and nodded. "Here you go Mrs. I shall open the truck door for you." I hopped in and he shut the door behind me. "Here we go to the town."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

It was awkward at first cause of what happened. "So I suppose I should drop ya off right here huh?" He said as he drove into the _Coffee Café._ Where I work at of course. "Alright well bye." And I got out of the truck and ran towards the shop. "Hey im here gotta go change." I said and ran into the employee's bathroom. "Alright suga pie." Then I walked out in my dress. The manager gave me a look and handed me some skates. "What are these for?" She laughed and replied, "You have to wear these around the restaurant. That is your footwear. Haha get em on." She said. I put on the skates and she explained how I was suppose to take orders. I shook my head and she gave me a pen and pad. "Hello. I am Char. I will be your server today so can I start you off with any drinks today?" It was a group of Socs so I know I was going to hate that job. They looked around first and a black headed woman started to speak. "Um can I have a strawberry martini? No lemons please." I nodded and went around the table getting all six of their orders. "I will be back with your drinks in a minute start thinking of what you want to order." I walked off and fixed the drinks.

Moments later I came back with their drinks. "Alright here you go. Do you need a minute or are you guys ready to order?" I asked. I almost fell when I skated over there. They all ordered and I went to the coo. "Here. This is table four's order. Do it good they are Socs." The cook nodded and went to cooking right away.

The day went on and it was surely slow. I saw a little person walk in the door and I saw it was, "ANT! Oh my gosh I missed you so much little buddy. I have to tell you everything. It has been rough." I said letting everything out. I did miss Ant and he was my best guy friend besides my boyfriend Jason. If he still is my boyfriend. "First I gotta tell you something. Jason might move away after a rumble in the old lot. It is gonna happen tonight and he is fighting Wyatt and his gang because of you. So both of our gangs are going to fight tonight! You gotta change what he is thinking. He can't move away." Ant busted out. I gasped and went to my manager with Ant, "Can I take off early? I am really sorry but there is something really important and it can't wait. I will come in early tomorrow I swear so I gotta go." My manager smiled and nodded. I hugged her and I ran out. "Okay Ant where is he?" I asked in a rush. "Um last time I saw him he was around Danny and Allen. At the '_Best Burger Place' _ I'm not sure if they are still there but we can go there just in case." He said. I nodded and we ran to the place.

"Jason! Allen! Are you here!" I yelled as a busted into the burger place. "Allen we need you and Jason!" Ant screamed after me. I looked around and found that they weren't here. I ran up to the waitress at the counter, "Hey um excuse me, were a few guys here? Allen and Jason I suppose you know them." I said to her. "Oh ha yea they we saw 'em. They left for the rumble with them Socs. Wyatt's gang and his gang. There is gonna be a few girls just cause Wyatt. If you a grease you should fight I mean if you can." She said and laughed. As she walked away I grabbed Ant and ran out the place.

"Ant we have to find him. He can't move! I still like him." I yelled as I ran down the street. "Um you gotta light?" Ant asked. "Um no and it is not the time for a light! We have to make sure he doesn't move. All because I kissed Wyatt. Ah man!" I yelled. We got to his house and ran up to Greg. "Greg! Are you going to go fight in the rumble tonight? It is about to start and afterwards Jason might move!" I yelled shaking Greg. "Um yea I am going but I don't think Jason is moving away." He said laughing and putting his shirt on. "Ugh! Greg listen to me, if he moves I will KILL you! Now come on we have no time!" I yelled dragging Greg out the house and toward the lot.

We ran down the road and turned the corner and there was Jason, Allen, and the rest of the gang. On the other side was Wyatt and his gang. I ran up to Jason, "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked me looking very confused. "I can't let you move Jason. I can't. All your friends are here and well you are a part of Oklahoma." I said grabbing his arm. "Well, fine but I don't want you here. You cheated and with a Socs. Char I gotta tell ya bye or I am leavin." He said twisting away from my grip. "What is goin on here?" My brother Chris ran over there asking. :I told your sister it is me or her. I will try to pay for her was out but I won't stay here with her. She hurt me and it won't happen any more. I am sorry Chris." Jason said and the rumble started.

I couldn't believe it. I heard nothing and I couldn't think straight. I walked home that night by myself. All I could think of was me and Jason. Everything we did together. I had been here four days and now I am leaving. I felt unwanted and uncared about.

I walked up to the house and went to my room. As soon as I got there, I packed and started writing a note,

_Dear Chris and the gang,_

_ I now know how much I screwed up. I know that I was hurting the whole gang and by myself I messed a lot up. I am sorry to Chris for leaving him lonely. I am sorry for Jason that I cheated on you with a Socs. I am sorry for Ant because I am gonna miss you so very much. You were my best friend and I know that you trusted me. I am sorry I am leaving all you lonely. Where do I think I am going? I don't know but not here. Maybe back to my home state but I won't come back. I love all you guys and leaving is hard but I know that Jason doesn't want to leave and if I don't he is. Greg I'm sorry for leaving you because I know you loved me like a little sister and you don't have one. Danny I know we didn't hang out much but I am going to miss you and Allen too. Now I must leave. Maybe in the future I will see you and I will stop and say hey._

_ Love, Char._

((((((((((((((( Chris's POV)))))))))))

I started up the steps with the guys when Jason pulled me back, " Whatcha need little bro?" I asked him. He seemed a little weary. "Chris what if Char really left. I didn't mean any of that. I was mad she cheated but I love her." Jason spilled out. "Don't worry we are about to find out and if I know ,my sister she didn't leave." We walked in the house when Ant was crying. "What's wrong Ant?" I asked rushing to his side. He handed me the note Char wrote and I read it. "What? What is it?" Jason said. "She is gone. Here read it. It says she left and she thinks we don't care about her and she left to who knows where. She says she is going to miss all of us. She isn't comin back guys." I said. "Chris. Buddy lets go we need to find her." Rob said patting my back. The gang ran outside and hopped in the truck. "Wait. We need to spread out. Some walk around the town and some ride." Allen suggested. I nodded and Rob drove off.

It didn't take us long until we found her. "Char! Oh my goodness!" I yelled out at her/. I jumped out the truck and ran over to her.

(((((((((((((((Char's POV))))))))))))))))

All I saw was Chris running straight toward me. I was crying when they found me. I was walking by the lot and it had been only ten minutes when I left the house. "Oh my goodness Char I missed you. I thought I lost you!" Chris hugged me and spun me around. I wiped my eyes and smiled. "How did you find me? Why did you come?" I asked. "Well one you aren't that far away from the house and I was not going to let my only living relative walk away." He said picking me up again kissing me on the forehead. As he set me down I heard my name again. Out of the dark Ant was running toward me. He picked me up and hugged me tightly, "Char! I missed you. I love you like a sister. Don't ever leave again!" Ant was screaming and crying. I got down and hugged him.

A few minutes later Jason started to speak, "Hey Char I know you might not want to talk to me but I am sorry and I didn't mean all that. How bout we start back together and forget all that?" Jason asked when his angel eyes came out. "Jason I forgive you but I don't know that we can forget that. I think we should give us a break. And I need some sleep from all the stress I got today but thanks. Night Jason." I gave him a peck on the cheek and hopped in my brother's truck.

We got to the house when I realized Ant was in the back of the truck. "Ant what are you doing?" "Oh I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" Ant looked nervous. "Of course you can Ant! We love you like crazy now come on it is late." I said laughing and pulling him out the truck.


End file.
